Nouvelle Hermione
by Hermione Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Hermione remonte en 1943, elle doit revenire en 1997 mais le jeune Voldemort va vite découvrire le pouvoire qu'elle détient. Hermione plus forte est sombre. C'est ma 1er fic alors soyer sympa
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle Hermione

1.1943

Le professeure Dumbledore prenait une tasse de thé un livre de métamorphose dans la main quand

un éclair bleu éclaira la pièce et une jeune fille s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Que ce que...?

Il se précipitât vere elle.

-Mme Argenclaire!

Appela t-il avec le réseau de cheminer.

-Vous m'avez appelé professeure?...Mon dieu qu'est-il arriver?

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais cette jeune fille est malle en point.

-Amenons la à l'infirmerie!

PDV Hermione:

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement tout est encore flou mais je peux voire que je suis à l'infirmerie.

Avons nous gagner?Y a t-il des morts?Comment les Mangemort sont-ils entrer dans Poudelard?

Tellement de questions se bouscule dans ma tête

-Ah contente de vous voire réveiller!Dit une voix à coté d'elle

-Je suis Mme Argenclaire, comment te sens tu?Me dit-elle d'un ton concerné.

Je ne répondit pas mais demanda:

-Ou est Mme Pomfreshe?

-Qui est Mme Pomfresh?

-L'infirmière de Poudelard bien sure!...Nous somme bien à Poudelard?

-Nous somme bien à Poudelard mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucune Mme Pomfresh ne travaille ici.

-Quoi...?

-Comment aller vous jeune fille?

Je tourna la tête et vue le professeur Dumbledore entrait, sauf que c'était un Dumbledore beaucoup

plus jeune, et je me rappela du sortilège et eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-Mieux, merci, professeur pourrions nous parler en privé SVP .

-Bien sure. Me répondit-il en mettant un sortilège autours de nous. Comme sa nous ne seront pas

dérangé, miss...?

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

Et je lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-Eh bien Miss Granger, je n'avais jamais entendue parler d'une telle histoire enfin nous somme

le 24 septembre 1943, je crois que le temps que nous trouvions une solutions à votre problème,

il serait sage de continuer vos études ici, en qu'elle année été vous?

-6em monsieur.

-Très bien, il faudra aussi une histoire pour justifier votre arrivés ici. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que vous êtes française et que Grindewalde à attaqué votre familles, vous êtes venue ici pour votre protection, et puisque vous êtes une née-moldue vous n'aurez pas à changer votre nom de famille.

_1943?Oh non je suis arriver à la 6ém année de Voldemort, il va falloir que je garde mon calme._

_-_Bien. repris Dumbledore me sortant de mes pensées. Nous devrions aller voire le directeur pour lui expliquer tout ça.

**Bureau du directeur Dipette**:

-Mon dieu qu'elle horrible tragédie!S'exclama Dipette

-Bien sure vous pouvez rester à Poudelard!

-Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur!

-Bon il va être l'heure du dîner, je vais vous montrer la Grandes Salle et nous allons vous répartir

dans votre maison.

**Je continue? Des reviews SVP**


	2. Chapter 2

:

-Mes chères élèves je vous demande 1 minute d'attention.

Dit Dipet alors qu'il monta sur l'estrade où un tabouret et vieux chapeau rapiécé se tenait déjà.

-Se soire nous allons répartir une nouvelle élève, elle est en 6ém année et vient directement du front de France contre Grindewalde, je vous demanderez donc de ne pas trop lui poser de questions et de lui faire un accueille chaleureux …voici miss Hermione Granger!

POV Hermione:

Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrai la tête haute et fière, je ne sourit pas, je peux sentir beaucoup de yeux me dévisager mais mon regard reste fixer devant moi.

Ils savent sûrement tous que je suis une née-moldue, après tout «Granger» n'est vraiment pas un nom sorcier.

J'arrivai sur l'estrade et Dipet me mis le Choipeaux sur la tête.

_-Tien tien tu est une grande voyageuse ont dirait._

_-Oui bon je ne veux pas être impolie mais je n'aime vraiment pas avoir tout l'attention sure moi __alors si tu pouvais me mettre vite à Gryffondore se serait super!_

_-Ah mais tu vois je ne peux pas faire ça, te souviens tu de c'est Mangemorts et des sorts que tu leurs __a jetais, tu n'appartiens plus à cette maison et tu est peut-être une née-moldu mais le mieux pour __toi en ce moment c'est _SERPENTARD! Cria le Choipeaux dans tout la salle.

J'étais stupéfaite mais je ne montrait rien et marcha calmement verre la table ou je m'assis au bout loin des autre.

Dipet annonça que nous pouvions dîner et je commença à manger, je ne leva pas les yeux de mon assiette mais je pouvais sentir les regard de dégoût que me lançait les autres élèves de ma nouvelle maison.

A la fin du dîner le Professeur Slughorn me retenu pour me souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard et dans sa maison et surtout pour me donner l'emplacement et le mot de passe de la salle commune ce dont j'étais très reconnaissent car je ne voulait pas à avoir à demander ses information à un autre Serpentard.

Quand j'arrivai à la salle commune ils me regardèrent tous mais aucun ne parla et aussi froide que je l'ai été dans la Grand-Salle je montait dans le dortoir des filles je remarqua tout de suite la différence avec le dortoir de Gryffondore, le sole étais de marbre noire, les mure vert et la pièce était seulement allumer grâce a des torches au mures, si bien qu'avec l'absence de fenêtre la pièce faisait pensait à un confortable cachot.

Je me mit en pyjama d'un mouvement de baguette, tira les rideaux de mon lit et mis des barrières magique tout autour(Je ne voulait pas que mes «colocataires» me jette un sore pendant mon sommeil, je garda ma baguette très prés de moi, me prépara mentalement pour la journée de demain et m'endormis.

Dortoir des garçon: 

-Alors que pense-tu de la sang-de-bourbe Tom? Demanda Abraxas Malfoy

-Je me dit qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Pourquoi dit-tu ça? Demanda Ignatus Black

-Elle vient juste d'arriver ici, elle ne connaît pas encore les règles mais elle sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue, de plus elle à été mise à Serpentard et le Choipeaux Magique ne se trompent jamais. Nous en appréhenderont plus sure elle demain, je veux que vous l'observiez et je me faits un rapport sure elle à la réunions de demains.

-YES MY LORD!


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla très tôt de façon à ne rencontrer personne, elle mit son uniforme et ajusta sa nouvelle cravate vert et argent, totalement étrangère pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grand-Salle il n'y avait que très peux d'élèves et zéro professeure.

Elle s'assit et se beurra une tartine tout en pensant à comment tout ceci a bien pu arriver.

_Flash Back:_

_Des Mangemorts avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans Poudlart, comment?Aucune idée mais ils avaient commencé à se battre entre eux et quelques élèves qui s'étaient réveillés, j'ai vue Snape qui courrait au cotés de Malfoye mais puisque je le pensait de notre coté je n'y prêtais pas d'attention, c'était avant que je vit Harry qui les poursuivait j'aurai voulu l'aider mais j'étais en plein duel avec Rowle._

_C'est à ce moment que l'un des sortilèges du grand blond ricocha sur les mur et encore une fois ricocha sur le sortilège que Rowle lui avait lançé, je ne put l'éviter et je me réveillais 50 ans dans le passé._

_Fin de Flash Back._

_Bon ma fille premier objectif:Trouver un moyen pour retourner dans le futur. Deuxième objectif __garder son calme face aux futurs Mangemorts et se faire le moins remarquer par Voldy Jr. __Et le troisième eu... je ne sais pas encore._

Hermione sortie son livre de potion « Guide de potion avancé » et commença à le lire.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Hermione leva la tète et vit une fille aux cheveux noir de jade coupés court, des yeux marrons clairs et brillants et un sourire petit mais amicale.

Hermione fit un signe de la main pour dire oui et la fille s'assit en face d'elle.

« Je suis Eilen Prince et avant que tu dises quoi que se sois, je sais que tu est une Née-Moldue et je m'en fiche complètement ! D'accord ? »

« Eu... oui très Bien » Répondit Hermione abasourdie « Mais tu ne vas pas te faire réprimander par les autres en parlant avec moi ? »

« Je viens de te dire que je m'en fiche, et puis de toute façon ils ne m'aiment pas puisque je n'adhère pas à tous leurs idéaux de Sang-Pur, alors bon. »

_Et bien au moins je ne serais pas seule. Eu... attendez une minute « Eilen Prince » mais c'est pas vraie la mère de Snape est juste devant moi, en tout cas elle à l'air bien plus sympa que son fils._

« Excuse moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis Minerva . »

_Mince, jeune !_

« Voici ton emploi du temps » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceaux de papier.

« Merci »

Hermione la regarda brièvement quand elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Attend une minute Soin au Foyer ? Il y a des cours de soin au foyer ? »

« Bien sur voyons, pour toutes les filles à partir de la 3em année. Ne me dis pas que vous n'aviez pas ça dans votre ancienne école ! » Répondit , surprise !

« Non ! »

La cloche sonna et Hermione se leva, toujours un peu choquée, en compagnie d'Eilen à son premier cour de Défense Contre les Force du Mal(DCFM).

Hermione s'assit au premier rang et Eilen s'assit à coté d'elle. Quand les autres Serpentards entrèrent dans la pièce, ils jetèrent des regards de dégoût en direction d'Hermione mais n'osèrent rien dire en présence du professeur. Le professeur se leva pour commencer son cour.

« Bonjours tout le monde et surtout bienvenue . Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des travaux pratique donc j'invite tous les garçons à sortir leurs baguettes et les filles, vous, vous allez au fond de la classe pour réviser la défense contre les Loup-Garous. »,

« Excusez moi professeur ? » Dit Hermione en levant la main.

« Oui ? »

« Les filles ne participent pas aux travaux pratiques ? »

« Bien sur que non, vous êtes trop faibles pour cela ! »

« Faibles ? » Répéta Hermione indignée.

« Bien sur, les femmes n'on nul besoins de se battre, et de toutes façons elles ne le peuvent pas. »

_Non mais pour qui il se prend !_

« Professeur je peux vous assurer que les femmes ne sont pas différentes des hommes et qu'elles peuvent se battre ! » Répondit Hermione en contenant à peine sa fureure.

« Eh bien je vous en pris, venez. » Dit-il en montrant le devant de la classe.

« approcher vous. Voici le marché si vous battez Mr. Potter en duel, alors je vous laisserai faire les cours pratiques, mais j'en doute. »

Hermione se leva, fière et attendit Charlus Potter sur l'estrade, qui lui était un peu hésitant, pendant que la classe regardait Hermione comme si elle était folle.

Ils se mirent aux deux extrémités de la salle, baguettes levées.

« Finissez-en vite mon garçon, nous avons perdu assez de temps ! »

Hermione roula les yeux, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Riddle. Sa confidence, sa façon de se tenir, touts indiquait qu'elle était habituée à se battre...maintenant, il faut savoir si c'est vrai.

« 1...2...3 ! »

« STUPEFIX, INCARSEREUSE ! » En une seconde Potter était stupéfixé et ligoté.

Hermione affichait un air d'ennui et la classe était stupéfaite. Seul Riddle avait gardé son calme et la regardait attentivement.

« Eu...oui...bon... restez ici, les filles, allez au fond de la classe, les garçons venez, nous allons pratiquer le sortilège de ligotage comme vient de nous montrer. »

Des pantins apparurent devant eux et ils commencèrent à travailler sauf Hermione qui avait déjà finit, et Riddle qui la regardait.

Pendant le reste des cours Hermione répondit à toutes les questions et continua à impressionner ses professeurs, mais au milieu de tout ça, jamais elle ne remarqua Riddle qui observait ses moindre gestes.

**Merci à Aurelie Malfoy, oscarangel et à narcisse203 pour m'avoir favorisé.**

**Merci à narcisse203, oscarangel et à BrunasseLucile pour me suivre et merci à Aurelie Malfoy et à AnaMalfoySlitherin pour les reviews.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Reviews SVP**


End file.
